


Gay's Anatomy

by Trixie999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Hospitals, Long Shot, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s), Rewrite, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie999/pseuds/Trixie999
Summary: George felt broken. He had gotten into a huge fight with his father and older brothers less than 24 hours before his first day of residency at Seattle Grace Hospital, he came across as a complete loser at the intern social, and he felt lonelier than ever, painfully single. The night before his first day as a surgical intern, he meets a great, sexy guy in a bar across from his new place of work, and feels completely rejuvenated. Only problem? His one night stand is his new attending!Grey's Anatomy rewrite with George as the main character instead of Meredith. He, Meredith and Cristina become the twisted trio and a lot of the medical and general drama stuff is the same, but the main romantic relationships are gay and feature George. I don't want to spend any time on the storylines of characters like Burke or Bailey or Izzie because you've already seen them in the show. Think of this as the TV show only following George and his POV, with a few glimpses into the other characters stories, which don't get shown unless George is around to witness them. Ex: one day George and Mer find out Cristina is dating Burke and then one day he leaves her at the altar.
Relationships: Alex Karev/George O'Malley, George O'Malley/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Gay's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to start this! I adore Grey's Anatomy and I really liked George in Season 1. Too bad T.R. Knight wasn't out yet or we could have had canon gay George. Instead he got sidelined with horrible storylines with Izzie and Callie and then he was killed off in the most random and meaningless way ever. Obviously that doesn't happen in this story, but other characters aren't safe so beware!!! Alex and Derek are gay because they are George's main love interests and George is the main character. Also don't expect me to make 17 of these things, you're lucky if you get 5 lol. In all seriousness if I do keep this rolling I'd probably stop at season 10 and have them all leave SGH just like Cristina. Anyways, enjoy!

My father was a blue-collar working man, as were my brothers. They were simple folk. They liked to talk about cars and women. 

They liked to talk about cars and women A LOT.

They didn't like talking about medicine, and they definitely didn't like talking about boys. 

I'd never really been given grief over being gay. My parents were upset for awhile when I first came out, as they were devout Catholics, but they excepted that I was still me, and Jesus would still love me regardless. 

My brothers teased me, and not in a nice way. They knew how to rile me up and get on my nerves like no one else. 

I never talked cars with them, and I obviously never talked women. My father always hassled me to just pick a car but I never did. I don't care about cars. I don't like them.

I care about medicine. I LOVE medicine, and I loved medical school. And I love that I'm going to be a doctor soon.

My mother loved it as well. She always told everyone she could that her youngest son was a surgeon.

My brothers always sniped that I wasn't a real surgeon yet, just a student. Just an intern. I think a part of them was jealous, but I never entertained that thought for long. I was raised to be more humble than that.

I think my father was annoyed by all my medical talk as well. He must think I'm rubbing it in everyone's face too. That I think I'm better than a truck driver or a postman. I don't think that. I don't think I'm better than anyone.

I'm single, I've never had a boyfriend. Clearly I wasn't good enough for one. 

I didn't make any friends at med school. I must not have been good enough for them. (I was good enough to get over a dozen letters of recommendation so HA!)

I wasn't good enough to impress any of the other interns. They looked at me like I was a slice of meat, ready to be devoured. Or a kitten had stumbled into the wrong program.

I'm starting my first year of residency tomorrow and here I am at some bar in the middle of Seattle. My heart hurting and my eyes stinging after my latest blow out with my family. They accused me of thinking myself better than them again...well it was mainly Jerry and Ronny, but dad did a crap job keeping the peace. I knew he had some bitterness inside. Some resentment.

I kissed my mom and was driving to the city not ten minutes later. I got a hotel room with the little money I had and I went out to this bar...Emerald City...to drown my sorrows in alcohol. 

I knew I'd regret it in the morning, but I needed a reprieve from the hurt. From the loneliness. So I kept on drinking my wine.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, eye catch another's gaze.

A male gaze.

A HOT male gaze.

Across the bar, sitting alone like me, is a man who looks to be in his mid to late 30's. Dark wavy hair that shined under the lamplight. , a hint of stubble on a chiseled jaw. A peak of chest hair from beneath a flannel. 

He looked like a polished mountain man. 

He had the most beautiful blue-green eyes, and perfect white teeth. 

He was gorgeous, not quite a silverfox yet, but still had the same charms of older men. He was perfect. 

And he was smiling at me.

This man. This gorgeous man was smiling at me!

I'm just....George. I'm nobody. I'm just an intern, bottom of the food chain...not that he knew any of that but still!

And now he was walking over.

And now he was offering to buy me a drink. 

And now I was saying yes. 

And now we were drinking together. 

And now we were leaning in each others space. 

And now we were kissing. Kissing!

And now he was leading me outside.

And now we're in a cab together.

And now were stumbling through my hotel's door.

And now we were on the bed, making out and giggling.

And now we were pulling off our clothes. I had always been slightly chubby. My stomach and chest soft and a little jiggly. This man clearly didn't mind, he was grabbing me all over, especially on my ass, which I used to hate for looking so fat, but now I embraced the junk I had in my trunk. I was nice and thick. And Mr. Hottie clearly liked my bubble butt.

Now we were naked, he had an incredible body, strong and hairy, like a real man. He kissed and groped and licked every square inch of me he could reached and I relished in it, moaning like a glamour model. 

Now we were having sex. Like actual penis-in-butt sex. My third time ever. I had clearly upgraded from high school closet cases. 

Now we were having sex again, only this time against the wall.

And now we were having it on the floor, which I would regret later.

And now we were on the balcony, banging like rabbits kn plain view of the parking lot, which was thankfully deserted. 

And now we were back in bed, and things had slowed down. He was thrusting slowly into my worn out hole. Kissing my flushed neck as I moaned and let him tear me apart.

I haven't felt this good in months! No! YEARS!

And now we were cuddling in the dark room, drifting off to sleep. 

And now I was dreaming of my family. We weren't fighting in the dream, but we were all happy and supportive of each other.

And now the dream shifted, and it was of me and Mr. Hottie, only the dream wasn't sexual. We were on a picnic. Then at the beach. Then snuggling in bed.

And now I was waking up, naked and sticky. Too bright sunlight streaming through the cheap curtains and splashing across my face. 

I had overslept! NO! I couldn't be late on my first day, not after everything I've gone through. I shot up out of bed, so fast that I woke Mr. Hottie. He grumbled and shot up as well, looking over at me in confusion. 

"Whassamatter?" He slurred. Rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Um, I overslept and you have to go I have a thing and I just...can't do this right now." I jumped out of bed and began throwing my clothes at naked Mr. Hottie, trying to find my own and wondering if I had enough time to shower...

And that's the story of my first morning as a doctor. 

Wait til you hear the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!!! I might have this be the only first person chapter, we'll see. Also the title of this chapter is the first episode of Private Practice.


End file.
